


sign on the dotted line

by watergator



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan and phil get good news
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	sign on the dotted line

There’s a distant flush of a toilet somewhere in the flat when the line disconnects and Dan’s letting the phone fall against the sofa cushions.

His head is still pumping with a million different thoughts when Phil’s walking back into the lounge to flop beside him, picking up the discarded phone from under his butt and handing it to Dan rather nonchalantly.

“They did it,” Dan tells him, Phil’s hand is still outstretched with his phone in his grasp, frozen now as his face goes tight and his eyes widen.

“What?” Phil asks, voice small and whispered like he’s genuinely afraid to speak any louder.   
  
Dan swallows thickly, like he has a mouthful of sand, blinking rapidly at Phil because he might actually start crying.   
  
“They signed. We’re signed. It’s all signed.”   
  
Phil looks at him, leaning forward just a fraction, still holding out the phone like he’s a robot that malfunctioned and can no longer compute whatever actions he was doing prior to the moment, and Dan’s thankful this conversation isn’t happening whilst Phil is still on the toilet.   
  
“Phil,” Dan croaks, and the he starts smiling so hard, his cheeks burn and his vision does indeed go blurry with tears and he can hear the breathy laugh Phil releases when he too smiles back. “Phil, we just bought a fucking house.”   
  
And of course, there’s still things that take time and lots of boring paperwork they need to work through. They still have to contact their landlord and they’ll have to organise and figure out a million and one things between the process of now and then, but when then does happen, and whenever it does happen, Dan knows that he’s ecstatic for it to happen, no matter how many blisters he gets on the inside of his thumb from signing a billion papers.   
  
“We,” Phil takes a gulp of air, shaky then steady. “We bought a house?”   
  
Dan nods and suddenly Phil’s eyes are swimming with tears too, his smile is pulled from ear to ear, bottom lip wobbles and oh  _ fuck _ , Dan’s heart feels incredibly full right now.

“Uh huh,” Dan squeaks, using the back of his wrist to wipe away the tear that hasn’t fallen yet. “They’re gonna email you tomorrow. We get the keys as soon as soon as we figure out a date.”   
  
Phil finally drops the phone like he’s come back down the earth, falls backwards on the couch and lets out a loud and happy laugh.   
  
Dan can’t help but laugh too.   
  
“Can we pick tomorrow?” Phil asks, pulling the cushion from behind Dan to hug to his chest, peering over the top of it to look at Dan.

And Dan snorts, pulling the cushion away gently and placing it in his lap so he has better access to his face - his really, really gorgeous and delicious face.   
  
“To move?” Dan asks, his face now stuck in the same happy smile.   
  
Phil hums, the closer Dan edges towards him, the more his eyes keep flickering from his gaze to his lips and Dan can’t help but run his tongue along his bottom lip just to be an annoying prat.   
  
“I wanna get there now,” Phil pouts, reaching up to link his arms around Dan’s neck, pulling him in a little closer where he now definitely is staring at his lips.   
  
“You’re so impatient,” Dan scoffs but Phil gives a groan, tipping his head back, almost pulling Dan on top of him in the process until they eventually untangle themselves, laying on the sofa together as they just bask in each other's presence.   
  
“I can’t actually believe it, Dan,” Phil finally whispers.   
  
Dan smiles, hoping that maybe he’ll be able to emote all his feelings with just that, not really sure what words to say right now.   
  
He’s thinking about his little brown room back in Wokingham. He’s thinking about the uni halls that were like a literal prison cell and the bed that he’s sure he’s earned permanent spinal damage from for the rest of his life. He’s thinking about Phil’s first apartment with the washing machine and the one bedside table. He’s thinking of their Manchester apartment that feels so far away now, with the naked attraction of people fucking against the window of the hotel across the street that soon became a show to enjoy with their dinner on the balcony each evening.   
  
He’s thinking about their last apartment. Two bedrooms and a bathroom with Harry Styles's face plastered across the door staring at him whenever he’d be stuck on the toilet with his head between his legs after a bad dinner after trying to find new places after moving to the new city.

The awful wicker bed that fully snapped in fucking half one night when they’d gotten drunk on New Year’s and Phil had made a running jump, fully clothed before the bed had given way to his weight, and they spend the first few moments of the new year on the bedroom floor, legs crossed to stop themselves wetting their pants from laughter before they made a poor attempt at fixing the disaster that was their second hand bed.   
  
And now this place.   
  
The one they’d be leaving soon. Packing everything back up after feeling as if they’d only just put away the tape roller and bubble wrap.   
  
The place that had seen new hairstyles, new versions of them. The room that had been the place where Dan had told the world he was gay for the first ever time. The kitchen that was exposed to Phil’s awful flat cake and questionable coffee’s that left him in a Harry Styles-less bathroom for a good hour.   
  
Phil too seems in his own world, humming happily as he reaches across to find Dan’s hand with his own, lacing their fingers together, a thumb rubs loving over his knuckles.

“This is gonna be really fun, y’know?” Phil murmurs, his lips curl into a smile and Dan can’t help but roll his eyes fondly.   
  
“I’ve moved a total of three times with you,” Dan tells him. “It’s not fun. You’re shite at packing and we usually lose half of our stuff when we get there.”   
  
Phil tugs his hand closer to his chest, feeling the rumble of his laughter that escapes him.   
  
“Okay,” he smiles. “Maybe I’m terrible at moving. But I meant after that,” he says, voice growing quieter. “The whole thing, it’s gonna be fun.”   
  
Dan has to look away for a moment, his heart is swelling in his chest like a damn water balloon and Phil’s soft, gentle, loving face really doesn’t help balance the weight there on top of his almost exploded heart.   
  
“We want this, don’t we?” He then asks, voice small and Dan looks at him, blinking hard enough for real tears to fall this time, though he makes no effort to brush them away as they roll down his face.   
  
“Of course,” he croaks. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”   
  
Phil smiles and it’s just fucking brilliant because it has Dan smiling too.   
  
“I am going to be a pain though,” Phil warns, sitting up a little from his slump of cushions. “I have my eye on one of those fancy KitchenAid mixers.”   
  
Dan snorts before giving a wet laugh. “Alright Mary Berry, I quite like your fingers without you mangling yourself all for a stupid video.”   
  
Phil pouts but it’s a pretty terrible attempt because he can’t stop smiling. “Dream ruiner,” he grins.   
  
“We can compromise,” Dan tells him, looking at their hands and how well they fit together.   
  
“You get your Rosanna Pansino kitchen as long as we get a sex swing.”   
  
Phil’s poker face is good. “Can I lick whipped cream off your nipples if we do?”   
  
Dan laughs and squints at him. “Feels like we’re ruining the moment here a bit, don’t you think bub?”   
  
Phil sucks on his bottom lip before letting it go with a pop. “If you say yes, then no, we’re not.”   
  
Phil just grins. “Are we celebrating?” He asks.   
  
Dan hums. He really wants to kiss him now, he should be allowed due to the amount of time he hasn’t been kissing him. “With what?” He asks, crawling a little bit closer so he can see the freckles faded across his skin. “Creamy nipples?”   
  
Phil swats him gently on the arm, but it’s all the permission he needs to lean in and catch his mouth with his, and it feels like breathing for the first time ever.   
  
Though, he won’t tell Phil that, he thinks and he feels a tongue slip past his lips. Phil does quite enjoy poking fun at him for being a sappy bastard.   
  
They eventually do pull away and Dan feels his eyes close and open again to see Phil so close to him, like he usually is.   
  
“Wine and takeout?” Phil asks, reaching up where his thumb pushes a rogue curl off his forehead.   
  
“Get the fancy shit,” Dan tells him and Phil fully snorts.    
  
“We don’t have fancy shit,” he says through a grin and Dan kisses him again quickly.    
  
“Pretend it’s fancy,” he mumbles against his lips. “We’re homeowners now.”   
  
Phil smiles into his mouth and Dan swears he could fucking eat his happiness right now. “We are,” he sighs.   
  
Dan soon lets him get away where he’s off to order them enough food to resort them to beached pregnant whales, pouring out wine that isn’t fancy but is also kinda fancy, and when Phil pokes his head around the door he chucks Dan his phone, almost letting it plummet to the floor in the process if it weren’t for Dan’s quick cat like reflexes.   
  
“Text my mum, will you?” Phil asks before disappearing again, his footsteps fading down the hall and Dan feels his lips curl into a smile when he presses his thumb to unlock Phil’s phone and he finds the last text messages to Kath, the last one being a weird plethora of emoji’s all to due with some true crime podcast they’d been listening to together.

He opens up a new text, heart feeling so, so full in his chest as he hears the clinking of glasses in the kitchen, Phil obviously spilling something from the way he curses under his breath and Dan smiles. He types out the small text, knowing that later they’ll have a full on zoom call that will be full of wine and laughter and Dan really truly cannot believe his luck.

He hits send with a smile on his face hoping that Kath is savvy enough to understand what it means, but he reckons she would. 

He looks at the screen with fresh tears burning behind his eyes, and the text is delivered:

🥂🏠

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
